


Pretty Little Princess

by ElaraLyra42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Bottom Harry, But Also Sweet Submissive Harry???, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non Con Tag Because Harry is Underage, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Underage Harry Potter, but he's still a boy, everyone is harry's subject, except for mommy lol, expensive harry, fashionista Harry, harry potter with female genitalia, sirius is whipped for harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaraLyra42/pseuds/ElaraLyra42
Summary: Harry's gorgeous and smart. He's the apple of everyone's eye and always gets what he wants. Sirius is certainly going to be no exception. Harry knows what he wants is wrong, but he's not worried that Sirius will refuse him. After all, he's seen the looks and fidgeting urge to touch. Besides, he's confident he can win Sirius over with his skills. Mr. Downington has been teaching him all sorts of things that can bring men to their knees. And oh, does Harry want to see Sirius kneel before him - before his Princess.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Pretty Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I love underage Harry/Sirius but I've found that there's a lacking amount of stories under this tag. So I pretty much just decided to up and make my own story to add to the repertoire haha. This is my first story and I hope to continue it but I might not be able to due to time reasons (college ugh) as well as creative reasons. That said, I wanted to go ahead and post what I have so far. Enjoy!

He came into the room, the one that his Mommy had forbidden him to enter. He would’ve stayed in his own bedroom, but it was right down the hall from theirs. They would surely hear the noise, and Neville told him that that wasn’t good. No, no not good at all. Harry was smart and understood that what he wanted to do wasn’t quite right – quite normal. But oh, he so wanted to. Neville had said that it was even better than what they did during their playdates! Harry just couldn’t not try it. After all, he would even give up a treacle tart to play games with Neville. 

Mr. Downington called him a ‘slut’ and a ‘whore’ during their sessions. And well, Harry wasn’t quite sure what he meant but those words gave him a tingly feeling down there. Just thinking about it again had his thighs rubbing up against each other, and his hands inching towards his skirt hem. Heart racing, Harry slowly lifted his skirt, inch by inch. It was mauve velvet and a particular favorite of his because Sirius picked it out for him. Well, albeit quite haphazardly.

That day, Harry was planning to go shopping with his Mommy when the Unspeakables department suddenly called her in during breakfast for damage control of the “Anam Línte.” Harry thought at first that they were saying Adam Lint and went all giggly thinking about a man named Mr. Lint. How silly! Luckily for him, he was a big boy so he could read the letters in his Mommy’s papers. Her office never let him in, but she was always dropping little bits from her satchel every now and then. 

Anyways, that all happened later, and certainly the later Harry was content with himself, but Harry then? Well, it was safe to say that he was positively devastated. His cute rosy lips pouted noticeably, and his cheeks were painted a beautifully vulnerable shade of red. Harry’s hooded eyes, big bright, and green were threatening to let loose their precious teardrops while his nose scrunched adorably. Coupled with his gorgeous long black curls and milky white skin, he was irresistible. 

His Mommy, however, appeared to be immune to his charm. Not even taking a second glance at him, she gathered up her things and she kissed him on the forehead, calling Sirius over through the Floo in a hurry. Sirius would usually be working at that time with his Daddy in the Aurors department, but he was on leave for a particular accident with a mutated Pixie-wizard a few days earlier. He wasn’t injured, but he certainly took advantage of everything to get away from his paperwork for a bit. 

As soon as Sirius came through the Floo, all signs of Harry’s discontentment disappeared. He excitedly jumped up from his chair and ran towards him. Harry remembered that Sirius had picked him up then and, recalling his lessons with Mr.Downington, he had coquettishly bit his lips and looked up at him from under his eyelashes. He pressed himself as tight as he could to Sirius’ body, paying special attention towards where his little rose was. Of course, this was all done out of sight of Mommy, who had left as soon as Sirius came through.

Harry managed to convince Sirius to continue the day plans he was looking forward to, as well as to continue keeping him close throughout the trip. (◕‿◕✿) They visited all the most exquisite (cough expensive) boutiques - Oeillet Vert, Blomstrende Fioler, Twilfitt and Tattings. Harry’s a little fashionista in the making with a taste for the finer things. His Mommy often gets mad at Daddy for buying him everything he wants, but Daddy just can’t say no to his darling’s puppy eyes. ¬‿¬ Naturally, neither could his Uncle Sirius. Yes, his gorgeous uncle was wrapped around his little finger. He indulged his every want, ranging from diamond-encrusted hairpieces to imported silks and furs of the highest grade. 

Sirius even picked out a few of his wardrobe pieces for him, even though he didn’t fancy shopping much. Needless to say, these pieces were among Harry’s favorites regardless of whether they were to his taste or not. After all, they were all chosen by his precious uncle to adorn his petite little body. An uncle that, Harry noticed, increasingly found himself staring at him, a heated emotion flickering behind his eyes. Uncle Sirius also touched him more these days, a brush of the shoulder here, an offer to hold him there. All good things in Harry’s eyes. Very good things. Everything was going according to plan, but before that, Harry needed to relieve himself just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the foreign phrases and they're probably not accurate but here are the 'hidden' meanings of I was trying to say:
> 
> Anam Línte - Irish Gaelic for 'Soul Lines'
> 
> Oeillet Vert - French for 'Green Carnation'. These flowers have been used as a symbol for the LGBTQ+ community, particularly gay men, since the 1890s. In 1892, Oscar Wilde instructed an actor in his play Lady Windermere’s Fan, as well as a dozen of Wilde’s own followers, to wear green carnations on opening night. Some scholars say that Wilde borrowed the green carnation from the gay scene in Paris, while others say he thought of it himself.
> 
> Blomstrende Fioler - Norwegian for 'Blooming Violets'. Violets have been associated with queer women since Sappho, who often referred to the flowers in her poetry. The symbol rose in popularity after a 1926 play, The Captive by Édouard Bourdet, showed a woman giving another woman a bouquet of violets as a symbol of her love.
> 
> ***Both violets and green carnations originated as a secret way for the wearers to indicate their sexuality — similar to the handkerchief code. As a side note, while lesbian love hasn't been planned for this story, I wanted to show my support for their community as well. And who knows, if the readers (or my mind) will it, this tag might find its way onto the list. I wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what characters though. It'd probably also be a minor background relationship but either way, give me some ideas if you have any!***


End file.
